Talk:SVMS-01X Union Flag Custom II
GN Drive integration There's something I've always been a bit fuzzy on on with GN Flag. When we first see it, the GN Drive is mounted centerline, then it swings over to the left shoulder. No arguments there. This is ostensibly to power that Epyonesque beam saber. Is there any indication that mobility suffers w/ the GN drive in this location?--Nkuzmik 14:43, December 21, 2009 (UTC) regarding the linear rifle actually, it does use the linear rifle. it is featured in the robot damashii figure, the ps2 game, and also gundam assault survive on psp, which i think are pretty darned good supporting evidence. so who exactly deleted that section? Bravecommander 01:37, December 11, 2010 (UTC) * It should be better to leave it in note section. Video games often mess with MS's spec to keep gameplay balance. やらないか? 04:22, December 11, 2010 (UTC) I think I was the one who deleted it. Vidow games don't serve as good canon in Gundam, infact they're listed as "black"(the other two levels being grey and white) level sources in the disclaimer they released a long time ago. As for the RD, it being included isn't absolute either. The GN Daggers were still included for the Exia R2 kit, despite the manual stating that the 7S system have been discarded. But on top of all this, our main source of info for the GN Flag comes from the DVD Booklet #7 which doesnt list it as part of the equipment list. -SonicSP 17:49, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :Actuallly the R2 had an excuse for having the Beam Daggers, as it was mentioned the the beam sabers could shorten it's length. -The Phantom Impact - The ultimate Super Robot from beneath the heavens 05:44, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I wrote it wrongly, I meant to say the GN Blades not the GN Beam Daggers. -SonicSP 11:44, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Beam Saber Ok I have been watching 00 S1 battles over and over and the beam saber used by the GN Flag doesn't look like the one Graham took from Eins but more like the ones the GN-Xs use.Chriseasley 20:06, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :If anybody can provide three pictures showing each of them (Eins, GN-X and GN Flag), that would be great. I have the episodes store out in some hardrive somewhere and too lazy to find the episodes at the moment. Whatever the the animation depicts though (Which I havent check yet), the sidematerials I think seem to say that it's using the Eins saber I think. At least the 00V Weapons chart seems to anyway, still can't remember another source at the moment. -SuperSonicSP 02:02, April 14, 2012 (UTC) ::It's from the novel 3 --Bronx01 (talk| ) 15:07, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :Wherever the saber itself was sourced, we can't rule out its physical appearance changing due to it being modified for the Flag's use, and with the power cable mounting. Toby Durr 14:10, April 15, 2012 (UTC)